


Where you are is Heaven

by kwonjiyongswaifu (jjongshoe)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongshoe/pseuds/kwonjiyongswaifu





	Where you are is Heaven

“Wu Yifan, if you don’t give that back right now, I’m going to hit you so hard, it would make your ancestors dizzy”

“Lighten up, Kim. It’s just a boring diary. Besides, I’ve already read it”

“You…did WHAT?”

I can’t believe this stupid guy is my best friend. We’ve been friends ever since we were little, and I can’t even imagine a time when he wasn’t there.

He held my diary above his head, where he knew I couldn’t reach. Obviously, I had enough experience to know what I had to do next.

“Well, go read it then, and don’t talk to me. While you’re at it, go find someone who’s willing to go to prom with you”

It was something we had decided as kids, that we would go to the prom together. I had already bought my dress, and I knew it would annoy him if I insinuated that I wouldn’t go with him.

“I was only kidding, Kim…I’m sorry”

It was too bad that I was genuinely fond of the guy. We were just friends, contrary to what other people thought.

 

Two months later…

 

It was the day of the senior prom and I spent an hour carefully doing my hair and makeup, until I was satisfied with how I looked. I wore a black dress that emphasized my curves. I looked in the mirror and I was happy with the way I looked. Yifan came over to pick me up. The look on his face was really worth all the time I took to dress up.

“You…you look beautiful, Kim”

He looked gorgeous in the suit he was wearing, and our parents took a lot of pictures. We danced together to every song in the prom….he suddenly grabbed my hand and said that he wanted to talk to me in private.

“Kim…you’re my best friend and I don’t really know how to say this to you…I’m leaving”

“WHAT?”

“I’m moving to China tomorrow…I didn’t want to tell you before, because I knew you’d cry for days and the prom would have been ruined for you. I’m sorry for springing it onto you like this…I didn’t know what else I could do…”

I was blinded by the tears that made their way down my cheeks…I couldn’t imagine that my best friend would just…leave. I felt his arms around me as I sobbed into his shoulder.

“Don’t cry, Kim. I promise I’ll keep in touch with you. You know how addicted you are to your phone”

He took my phone and installed an app on it.

“Kim, I’ll text you through this app, okay? I’ll text you every day….Please stop crying…think of the good times we’ve had”

I couldn’t stay at the prom any longer…I just wanted to go home. Yifan took me home, and his mother was saying her goodbyes to my parents.

“Take care of yourself and your mom, Yifan. I hope you’d be happy there. I’m really going to miss you”

I hugged him one last time before he turned around and walked out the door for the last time.

I went to my room and sobbed until I heard a Ding. I picked up my phone to find a message from Yifan on that new app.

Yifan: I know you’re crying, Kim. Now stop crying and open the door to your cupboard.

I did what he said and came face to face with a Fender Newporter Bolt on guitar.

Kim: Yifan….I don’t know what to say…oh my god you got me a Fender Newporter…I love you…but, why did you do that? It’s not my birthday

Yifan: Promise me that you’d never stop playing. Think of me, each time you play it, okay?

 

Four months later….

Yifan: Kim, I have to tell you something important…

Yifan: Kim, are you around?

Yifan: Kim, it’s really important!

 

By the time I was able to charge my dead phone and text him back, an hour had passed by, and he didn’t reply. What could it have been? If only I hadn’t forgotten to charge my phone….I waited and waited, but he never texted me back. What the hell was going on?

Months had passed, and that was it. I had lost contact with my best friend. I felt so angry with my carelessness. The fact that he couldn’t stay in touch with me, was probably the ‘something important’ he wanted to tell me that day.

I missed him terribly, but that was pretty much my own fault. I felt so guilty when I imagined him sitting by his phone just waiting for me. I was just becoming more and more depressed. The only physical things I had left to remind me of him, were the pictures, and that guitar. There was still a lot of time before I had to start my university, and I didn’t feel like doing anything.

One day, my parents came to me, as I lay on my bed, sobbing.

“Kimberly, how long are you going to keep crying like this?”

“Mom, I miss him. You won’t be able to understand how much”

“We know how you feel…now, dry your eyes and take this”

She gave me a book titled ‘Learn Mandarin Chinese ‘, along with an envelope.

“What is this, Mom?”

“Go find him, Kim. I know I won’t be able to get my happy daughter back. I know that this is something you have to do, and you’re mature and responsible enough to go by yourself and find him”

 

I spent the next few weeks trying hard to find him on the internet, but it seemed as if he had just vanished. China was so big, and I didn’t have much hope of finding him, but I sure wasn’t going to go down without trying.

My first day in China was a disaster…all I had to help me converse was the book of phrases. The search began. I spent the whole day trying to converse in broken Mandarin, but it soon became obvious that looking for Yifan was a lost cause. Since I was there anyway, I thought that I might as well do some shopping and sightseeing until it was time to go back home to Canada. As I entered a mall, I saw a lady struggling with a lot of shopping bags.

“Excuse me, ma’am, can I help you with that?”

“Yes, thank you, dear”

She spoke to me in English and that put me at ease…

“Kimberly, is that you?”

“Oh my God, Mrs. Wu! It’s really great to see you. How are you?”

The fact that I had randomly met Mrs. Wu, was certainly a sign that I was going to find Yifan.

“What are you doing here, dear?”

“Mrs. Wu…I came to see if I could find Yifan”

She hugged me tightly and told me that he wasn’t in China. He had gone to Korea, to become a singer.

“He told me that he tried to tell you….I’m sorry dear…He isn’t allowed to use his phone”

Great. He was in Korea. Just my luck. I think Mrs. Wu saw the expression on my face because she invited me home and helped me book a ticket to Korea.

“Here is his address, I know he will be really glad to see you. Could you take this for him?”

“Of course, Mrs. Wu. Thank you so much”

She had given me a box of candy and other stuff he liked. I’m sure he would be really thrilled. I felt so excited…I was finally going to see him again.

I soon boarded the flight to Korea, which was unexpectedly short. I checked into the hotel and slept for a few hours. I gave the concierge the address where I could find Yifan, and he arranged a cab to take me there.

I entered the building, and it seemed like some sort of dormitory. A surly looking man seemed to notice my confusion and walked towards me.

“You are not allowed here. Please leave”

“What do you mean, Sir?”

“This is a boy’s dorm, Miss”

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to see Wu Yifan. He’s my friend, and his mother has sent some stuff for him”

“Please wait, Miss. I’ll see what I can do”

He walked away, and I just sat, wondering if I’d be able to see him.

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and looked up to see a cute boy. There was only one word I could think of to describe him. Squishy.

“Why do you want to see our Kris?”

“Your……who?”

He tilted his head back and laughed; oh, he was so cute.

“You really don’t know, do you? I’ll explain it to you. By the way, my name is Do Kyungsoo”

Before I could respond, I found myself whisked into the air by a pair of very strong arms.

“Kimberly, you’re here. I’m so happy to see you. Yah Kyungsoo, this is my best friend, Kim”

“Yifan, you idiot. You just disappeared like that. Do you know how worried I was?”

Yifan put me back down, and I saw Kyungsoo grin at us before he moved away…probably to give us some privacy.

“We aren’t allowed to use our phones at all. How did you find me?”

“I met your mother”

“Come on, Kim. Let’s go out and have coffee. You aren’t technically allowed to be here”

“There’s a lot for you to tell me, I know. You always had a great voice, Yifan. I’m so happy for you”

“We are going to debut soon, as a group named EXO. Kyungsoo is one of the members. There are 12 of us. I want you to meet everyone. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Kim. There were times when I felt so alone, and I’d think of all the good times we had together and they would always make me feel happy. How long will you be here?”

“A week, then I have to go back home. I have to start applying to universities, you know”

“You could apply here…”

His face bore an expression of utter joy…for that minute; he looked like a kid again.

“I’ll try. It would be nice to see you often”

“Once you go back, write letters to me, okay? That’s the only form of communication we have here”

He accompanied me to the hotel and went back to the dorm. He had invited me to meet his friends the following day. I dressed up and made my way to the dorm, where I was greeted by a very enthusiastic Kyungsoo. Honestly, I had expected to feel very awkward, but the 12 boys made sure I felt comfortable with them. I had a ton of fun, just hanging out with them. Yifan gave me a guitar, and I played while the boys sang.

I noticed that Kyungsoo kept looking at me. Was my hair messed up? I didn’t want to leave…part of me wanted to stay longer. The way Kyungsoo looked at me…made me feel a little self-conscious. He’s really cute and sweet. Is it weird that whenever he’s near me, my face breaks out into an embarrassed smile? I think I might end up having a crush on him, and I really don’t want that. Still smiling, I walked outside with Yifan.

“Kim, I have a question for you”

“What is it?”

“Do you like Kyungsoo?”

I felt my face get warmer, and I looked away before Yifan could see me blush.

“That’s a strange question. I hardly know him”

“You can’t lie to me, Kim. I know you, remember?”

“So what if I like him? Nothing can happen anyway. I’m going home in a few days, remember?”

I watched him grin as he walked away. That Yifan was getting really handsome these days. He’s going to have a lot of fans.

Yifan watched his best friend leave and walked back to his dorm.

“Yah Kyungsoo-ah, come here for a bit”

“Nae, hyung?”

“I saw the way you looked at her”

“I’m sorry hyung…but I can’t control my feelings. She’s really amazing. Do you love her, hyung?”

“She’s my best friend, Kyungsoo. She likes you too. If you hurt her, I swear I will smash your face”

“I’ll always try my best to keep her happy. I promise”

I woke up hearing my phone ringing. I groggily walked over and picked it up.

“H-Hello?”

“Kim, it’s Yifan. Meet me at the park near our dorm, okay?”

“What the hell….do you know what time it is?”

“We’ve been practicing for an hour already. Wake up, you lazy thing, and meet me in an hour”

I got out of bed, cursing him. I was curious to know what he wanted to talk to me about, so I quickly got ready and reached the park. I was surprised to see Kyungsoo there, sitting on a bench.

“Hi, Kim…how are you today?”

“I’m fine, thanks. What are you doing here? Have you finished practicing?”

“Not really…Kris hyung told me to come here…Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something”

I felt a little shy all of a sudden. I’m sure Yifan must have told him that I like him. Why else would he be here?

“Kim, I know I haven’t known you for more than a few days…you’re really amazing, you know. I feel happy when you spend time with us. Kris hyung told me so much about you…I wish I knew you when I was growing up. I feel warm each time I see you. I know you’re going back to your country soon, but I can’t stay without telling you this. I really like you. I’m sure you won’t want to be with someone like me because we’d be in two countries, but I promise I’ll do my best to make you smile always”

“I like you too, Kyungsoo, but I don’t know if I can do this”

“I understand, and I’ll wait for you”

I felt bad, but I didn’t want to string him along. He was a genuinely nice guy. We walked back to the dorm, as I had to talk to Yifan.

“So, what did you tell him, Kim? He looks a little sad”

“I told him what I had to. I can’t do this long distance thing. It would be really hard and I didn’t want to lead him on”

“You did the right thing. Really. I feel proud of you. He’ll get over it, don’t worry”

“He said he would wait. That makes me feel even worse, Yifan. I can’t even talk to you, remember? How on earth am I supposed to keep in touch with anyone here?”

“Kakaotalk. We all use it. Here, I’ll add myself. You can text me anytime”

I spent my last few days in Korea just shopping and resting.

Yifan and Kyungsoo went with me to the airport. I didn’t know how to say goodbye to them. Yifan grabbed me into a bear hug.

“Text me often, okay? I’ll miss you, kid”

He ruffled my hair and with a pointed glance at Kyungsoo, walked back to the car.

“Goodbye, Kimberly. It was really nice to spend time with you. I’m really going to miss you. Please come back soon”

I flung my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll miss you too, Kyungsoo…take care of yourself…We’ll meet soon”

With a final glance in his direction, I picked up my luggage and made my way into the airport.

Almost immediately, I got a text from him.

Kyungsoo: Do you really have to go?

I knew Yifan had given him my ID. This was good…I could talk to him.

Kim: Yes, I do. My parents already miss me.

Kyungsoo: *Sent a picture*

Kyungsoo: Look, it started raining now. See, even the sky is crying.

Kim: I’ll come back and visit you.

******

I texted Yifan regularly and he would always tease me about Kyungsoo. I couldn’t help it; Kyungsoo was really charming. We’d text and send each other pictures every day. It almost felt like he was right here with me. We found that we had quite a lot in common, and my attraction towards him just kept growing more and more each day.

I really wanted to go back to Korea to spend more time with both of them, but I had to consider my options on which university I wanted to go to. Yifan’s mom had recently moved to Korea and I think she had contacted my parents. I was lying down on my bed and texting Yifan when my parents knocked on the door.

“Kimberly, I think it’s time to think about what you want to study next. Have you thought about what you’re interested in?”

“I don’t know, mom. I don’t even know in which country I’d prefer to study”

“What about Korea? We talked to Mrs. Wu, and she mentioned that you seemed to really like it there. Your father will be getting transferred to Korea next year, so we’d all have to move there”

I couldn’t believe my ears. I was going to live in Korea! I could finally be with Kyungsoo. I didn’t want to tell him about it, though. I wanted to surprise him.

I went back to Korea, where I stayed with Mrs. Wu. She had suggested that I could stay with her until my parents moved there. I made Yifan promise not to tell Kyungsoo.

I went to the EXO dorm and texted Yifan, who came outside to meet me.

“Come on in, Kim. He’s fast asleep. I know you shouldn’t be here, but we’ll hide you. Go on, wake him”

I walked into his room silently; he was all curled up like a baby. It was really cute. I touched his hair and shook him slightly.

“Kyungsoo, wake up”

Just my luck, the guy slept like a log. I tried to wake him for about five minutes when Yifan walked in and poured a bucket of cold water on him. He sat up, spluttering.

“Hyung, what the fuck? What is wrong with- Oh my God. Kim? Are you real?”

I think I know why Yifan wanted me to wake him up. His face just transformed. I could literally see his surly expression change to one of utter joy. Kyungsoo asked me to wait and went to wash up. Meanwhile, I talked to Yifan.

“Did you see his reaction, Kim? It was so funny”

“He’s beautiful when he’s sleeping”

We could hear him yelling from the hallway

“KRISSEU HYUNG! Was I dreaming? Is she really here?”

I didn’t know that he would be this happy; I loved watching him smile.

“Yes, I’m really here, Kyungsoo. I have some news. I’ve moved to Korea”

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you since you went back. I thought about you all the time. Please remain with me, and never leave me”

“I won’t, you dope. We’ll be together. Always”


End file.
